


Love in the darkness.

by Kaorukeehl



Series: Skeletons in the dark. [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Bloodorange, Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Romance, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Suicide, True Love, Underfell, Undertale AU, Violence, bloodorange papcest, papcest - Freeform, slow, soul mates, spicyhoney papcest, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Underswap Papyrus and Underfell Papyrus come from two different worlds yet with the loss of their brothers and the loss of their respect for others lives they come together even though that others had to die along the way. Could it be true love in the darkest of times in their lives or will everything go wrong for them both?
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Skeletons in the dark. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532279
Kudos: 2





	Love in the darkness.

It's over... The one responsible is gone... Yet it doesn't feel like it's over...

Stretch, Underswap Papyrus, sighs heavily as he clutches his brothers bandana close to his chest. "I miss you." He stays like that for awhile then ties it around his arm. He heads off going to Underswap Muffets deciding that he wants a drink. He's been doing that a lot lately. He supposed he's been drinking away his sorrows though he thinks of it as his way of dealing with it. 

No one should blame him for that! 

Stretch makes it into Muffets and heads straight for the counter. 

"Hello Stretch." Muffet greets him with a smile. "Shall I get you the usual?"

"The usual sounds good." Stretch agrees so Muffet goes to get the ingredients to make the drink.

"You know drowning yourself in alcohol isn't going to help."

Stretch turns to go the monster sitting next to him. He recognizes it as a bird from Undertale. He had mainly seen her at the counter of Undertale Grillbys. He feels anger bubbling inside of himself from her comment. "Why should it matter to you?"

"I just want to help is all." The bird monster informs him. 

"I lost my brother. What kind of help could you suggest that isn't this?" Stretch demands. He is still a little angry however he wants to hear how she thinks she can help. 

"Have you talked to someone about what happened? How you feel? It could be a big step to feeling better. Getting it off your chest." The other suggests placing one of her wings against her chest. "I may not be the best for this situation, but I suggest someone that you trust. Someone you feel comfortable talking to."

Stretch takes this into consideration. "I'll think about it."

"That's good. If you need someone you can always come to find me. Try Undertale Grillbys."

Stretch makes a confirmation noise and the bird monster leaves. He watches her go then turns back as Muffet places in front of him. He picks it up as Muffet is called away to another customer. "Someone to help." He whispers to himself. He turns to glance behind himself looking to the others who are there. He's known most of them for a good long while now. He figures that surely they should be responsible in helping him. He notices someone heading out. He chugs his drink then places the cup with bits on the counter. He gets up heading out after the monster he noticed. 

The monster happens to be a horse monster who walks on two legs. He is wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket. His jeans ripped and shirt jet black. He heads along going around the building digging trash out of his pocket. He doesn't seem to notice Stretch following him. 

"Hey." 

The monster turns around in surprise only to relax upon seeing the skeleton. "Oh, hey Stretch!"

"Do you want to talk?" Stretch inquires to the other. 

"Sorry but not right now." The monster rejects the idea. "I've got stuff to do. So I'll see you." He heads off.

Stretch clenches his teeth at this. His hands clench into fists. He finds a small voice in his head speaking, it sounds like his own.

You did it once. It was so easy. They turn from you when you need them. Just take them out. Those who refuse you deserve it. They don't like you. They only pretend to be your friends if they don't care enough to listen. 

A Gaster blaster appears on Stretchs left. 

"That's right. It'd be so easy." Stretch whispers to himself as he glares at the monster. He raises a hand pointing in the direction of the monster.

The Gaster blaster opens it mouth charging up only to blast the monster in the back.

"Ah!" The monster falls down face first onto the ground from being hit. 

Stretch sends his Gaster blaster after the monster. He has it pick the monster up crunching said monster between its teeth. He lets it be dumped out as a chewed on mess. "Humph." He lets his blaster disappear in which he turns just walking away from the scene. He returns home deciding to have a shower.

Edge is wearing his brothers hoodie and has his brothers collar under his scarf. He glances down an alley hearing a bit of a commotion.

"Let go of me!" A girl snaps as a man is attempting to pin her. 

Edge lets a sharp bone shoot up from under the man killing him. He turns away taking away his attack as the woman screams. He figures that the situation is taken care of and moves on. He glances down as he gets a call from Underfell Undyne. He answers it. "What is it?"

"I was calling to see how you're doing." Undersell Undyne explains. 

"I'm fine Undyne." Edge responds with a slight roll of his eyes. "There's no need to check." 

"You're not fine! You've become this cold ruthless royal guard. I might have to put you on temporary leave if you keep acting like this." Undyne explains. "Im trying to help you but I can't overlook the amount of fear you've put into others. I've tried. I just can't do it forever." 

"I told you I don't need help. I've got things under control."

Undyne sighs at this. "Then I have no choice. Edge, you are going to be on temporary leave until further notice. Take this time to try to get yourself some help." She hangs with that.

Edge stuffs his phone into his pocket. He heads home for now grumbling about how wrong Undyne is. "I'm a captain of the royal guard! I should have say over the one who mostly left the royal guard. Just because she has more years experience means nothing! I worked harder than her. More than her! She doesn't even know all that I know about the members of the Underfell royal guard. She shouldn't be allowed to decide such things." He almost makes it home when he almost rubs into an older human male.

"You damn monsters. You ruined all of our lives." The man speaks as if stating an infuriating fact. "As if our employment rates weren't low enough! Then you all had to come in! We should take a giant bomb and destroy all of you!"

"Are you saying that you are threatening monster kind?"

"Threats? I'm stating the facts! You should all be killed!" The man points a sausage like ginger at the skeleton. 

Edge looks at the finger in slight distaste before looking back to the man. "Well if you want to kill me you'd have to beat me." He summons a pointed bone in his hand. He lunges at the man stabbing him in the chest.

The man cries out in pain tumbling backwards with Edge on top. 

"And you paid the price of losing." Edge takes out the bone as the man flops dead on the ground. He withdraws his bone getting up to his feet. He walks away after that. He makes it home and plops on the couch. He wraps his arms around himself gripping onto the sleeves of the hoodie. "I miss you brother." He closes his eyes tightly. "They can't understand. No matter what they say they can't understand." 

It is the next day when Stretch decides to go for a walk. He looks around himself only to spot Undertale Dogaressa stepping away for a moment. He also notices Undertale Dogamy talking to another monster. He knows that it isn't unusual for Tale and Swap monsters to be in the same place. He follows Dogaressa as no one seems to notice him going after her. 

Dogaressa is alone as she is taking a shortcut to go grab something. 

Stretch can hear her mumbling about what she needs to get for the group she walked away from. "Hey." He greets in which Dogaressa spins around to see him.

"Oh, hello Stretch." Dogaressa greets flashing a smile at him.

"How about we talk?" Stretch tries to offer giving a soft smile. He believes that surely she will help him. He believes that she is someone who has the compassion to finally accept his plea for help. 

"I'm sorry. I've got a lot to do I'm afraid." Dogaressa informs him. "I really wish I could. I'm sure you have things to get off your shoulders. I just can't at this moment. Why don't we talk another time? I promise." She turns and begins to leave. 

Stretch clenches his teeth. He feels a rage burning inside of himself. He moves in closer summoning a bone into his hand. His pace picks up as the adrenaline pumps through his magic. He starts running and leaps into Dogaressas back knocking her to the ground. He slams the bone into her over and over again in that alley. He strikes her focusing on her head and neck. He wants to get her to not alert anyone. He is about to strike once more when he stops as her body turns to dust. He gets up standing over the dust below him. His eyes with a cold look. He turns hearing footsteps approaching the alley. He goes into hiding behind a garbage bin. 

"Darling?" Dogamy calls as he enters the alley. He pauses at the entrance upon seeing a pile of dust with a black piece of clothing. He rushes over falling to his knees. "D-Darling?" He shakily reaches out not even noticing Stretch as the other pokes his head out.

Stretch summons his Gaster blaster in front of Dogamy.

Dogamys head snaps up as the sudden thing appearing.

The blaster opens its mouth snapping down onto Dogamys head. It's teeth digging into his throat. 

Dogamys body turns to dust and Stretch heads over.

Stretch turns letting his blaster vanish. He leaves the scene. He is long gone when a scream is heard as the dust is discovered.

Edge is standing facing his bathroom mirror. His scarf is the only thing missing. He's still wearing his brothers jacket and collar. He stares at the collar around his neck. He brings one hand up to gently touch it. He sighs sadly before putting on his scarf as his cellphone starts ringing. He heads off and answers his cell. "Hello."

"I need you to head to the Swap area. There's been a brutal double murder." Underfell Undyne explains. "We were asked to send someone who might be able to help."

"Okay I'll go." Edge agrees and gets the location before he heads out after hanging up. He makes it to the scene that is closed off with police tape. He approaches Underswap Alphys who seems to be trying to organize the team. "I am here from the Fell guard to assist." He informs her as she turns to him.

"It's good to see you." Underswap Alphys nods and leads him past the tape. 

The two of them stop at where the dust is laying. 

There are other investigators who are trying to find fingerprints as well as taking pictures. They are doing their jobs to document the entire scene of the murder. They make sure to stay out of the way to allow Edge and Underswap Alphys through. 

Edge can see the blood splattered all over the ground making the scene look truly violent.

"What do you think? Was it a Fell monster?" Underswap Alphys questions looking at the other.

"It is hard to say." Edge tells her. "It could have been anyone. It could even be a Tale monster who might have been inspired by another event. It'll take some more research to know for sure."

"Then let's work together and we'll figure it out." Underswap Alphys agrees knowing that they can't rule out Swap or Tale monsters. She is aware that most violence is from Fell monsters, though it isn't unheard of for some Tale or Swap monsters to end up being behind crimes. 

"Yeah." Edge agrees. He looks around for any footprints, though he notices that this spot has too many. He can't say who's footprints are left behind by the killer. He goes back to the scene. He takes a look at the blood splatter to see what he can determine from them. "I think that a blunt object was used for part of it. Then something sharper was used. The blood splatter isn't consistent with anything I've seen with sharper objects. Well have to process evidence and patrol to watch out for anything suspicious."

"I agree. I'll make sure the patrol is brought around her more often." Underswap Alphys nods to this. 

"I'll add this area as a place for my patrol." Edge adds. "I'll take a look in areas the killer might try to hide to do this again."

True to his word the next day Edge walks into the area where the murder had taken place. He heads into the alley areas looking around himself. He doesn't find anything and decides to take one last turn before he would head off. He heads down that path and only gets halfway before he hears something. 

"Do you want to talk?" 

"No. I don't want to talk to you." 

Edge follows the voices and takes a turn in which he sees Stretch talking to another monster. He is about to move in to find out what's going on. He is stopped when Stretch speaks again.

"I lost my brother. I just want to talk."

"I'm sorry about that. I just don't want to talk though. You don't look good enough to talk to me. So leave me alone!"

Stretch summons a bone attack in which it all clicks for Edge.

Edge understands what's going on. He notices that the one rejecting Stretch reaching for a knife. He flicks one of his pointer fingers causing a pointed bone to shoot up under the other.

Stretch jumps then watches as the other turns into dust. He spins around hearing some footsteps as Edge moves closer.

"Don't worry. I understand." Edge informs him. "I lost my brother too."

Stretch blinks at this lowering his guard. "You have?"

Edge nods to this. "Yes. This jacket was his." He touches his brothers jacket.

"This was my brothers." Stretch gently touches his brothers scarf. 

"Why don't we go and talk?" Edge suggests in which Stretch looks into the others eyes.

"Yeah. Sure." Stretch agrees and heads over to be closer to the other version of himself.

"Let's go to my place." Edge suggests. "Come on." He leads the other as they head to the home. He opens the door allowing the other inside who goes inside with him following after him. He shuts and locks the door. "How about we go to the living room?"

Stretch nods so the two of them head to the living room sitting down on the couch. He looks to Edge who sits next to him. "Thank you. For being willing to listen to me." 

"It's not a problem. I think only we can understand each other."

"Me too." Stretch agrees to this statement. "I lost my brother when he was killed. I killed the culprit." He admits as he feels like if Edge is okay with killing someone then it's okay to admit it. "After that I tried to do what I could. After I got the idea of talking to others I tried to find those who would listen. But they didn't. They didn't want to talk. I had a voice in my head. Telling me to kill them. So I did. I just let everything go. Sometimes I feel inadequate. Like I'm not good looking enough for them to care. I feel angry that when I needed them the most they turned away. I thought they were my friends." He glances away a little upset though he continues to tell the other. He feels relief at finally telling someone about it.

Edge gently reaches out bringing Stretch close to him. He holds him against his chest surprising the other.

As Stretchs surprise fades he closes his eyes softly snuggling into the other.

Both of them feel a sense of calm as they snuggle together. 

"You're fine. You're not inadequate. Not in my eyes." Edge tells him.

"Thank you." Stretch slightly breathes out. 

"Don't worry about it." Edge assures him. 

"Your turn." Stretch tells him softly. "I want to listen to you too." 

"I lost my brother to someone who hated us. I killed that monster." Edge informs him. "I pretty much pushed others away. I turned cold. To end things I had a tendency to just kill them if I decided it was worthy. No questions asked. They didn't find out it was me. I felt like no one would understand. Then I met you." He feels the sense of relief that Stretch did. He can feel the weight lifted off of himself. 

"Is it okay if we hang out more?" Stretch inquires softly to the other. "I want to be close to you."

"I want to keep you close." Edge agrees as they both close their eyes. 

They stay there just cuddling into one another for the rest of the day. They aren't bothered by anyone not even their own cells. 

As it starts to get late is when Edge finally checks the time on his cell. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" He turns to the other who looks up to him. 

"I'd like that." Stretch likes that idea. "Is it okay if we sleep in the same bed?"

"That's fine." Edge agrees to this. 

"Thank you." Stretch moves to allow the other to get up.

Edge stands up offering a hand to the other skeleton who takes him up on that offer. He gently pulls the other up not wanting to hurt him. 

Stretch holds onto Edges as they head on upstairs. He lets the edge version of himself open the door into a clean bedroom. He notices a neatly made bed as well. "Looks comfy." 

"Why don't you try it out for yourself?" Edge suggests so Stretch moves forward to do so. 

Stretch climbs to sit on it finding that it is indeed rather comfy feeling. "Oh! This is great!" He flops back onto it. 

"Glad you like it." Edge comes over sitting down on the other side of the bed. 

"Thanks again. Edge. For letting me stay and listening." Stretch tilts his head back enough to kind of see the other. "I feel so much better." 

"I do too. Talking about all of that, I never thought it'd be so easy. But it seems like we just get each other." Edge takes off his brothers jacket and removes his armor. 

Stretchs eyes dart down to Edges torso. He sees other scars left behind. He is well aware that such scars came from horrible injuries. 

"Sorry. I know they're not great to look at." Edge apologizes and starts to head to grab a shirt of bed. 

Stretch teleports over to Edge and pulls him into a hug. "Don't be. They're great to look at." 

"They are?" Edge looks to Stretch who nods as he looks to him. 

Stretch nods. "Mhm. They make a statement about how strong you are." He informs the other. "I really like them."

Edge is silent for a few moments before he lets out a breath as he relaxes. "Okay." He agrees and let's Stretch lead him back to the bed. He lays down with him.

Stretch snuggles close. He feels safe and content with the other against him. He can feel some parts of the scars which reminds him of how strong Edge is. He closes his eyes and is soon asleep.

Edge can't help but smile as he sees this. He swears that he will do whatever it takes to protect the other. He closes his eyes letting himself fall asleep as well.

The next day Stretch joins Edge on his patrol. 

Those there they head along through the Underswap area. They are talking while they walk. 

Underswap Alphys turns noticing the two as they walk by.

Stretch seems to be excitedly telling Edge something though US Alphys isn't close enough to hear. 

Underswap Alphys notices Stretch smile happily at Edge. She also can see Edge smiling softly to himself as he listens to what Stretch is telling him. "I havent seen him this happy in awhile." She notes to herself as the two continue walking. "This definitely could be a good thing for him." She smiles to herself. "It's possible they might even end up dating. And I won't let anyone give them trouble." She heads to do her own patrol.

Edge and Stretch spend a lot of time together over the next few days. They cuddle on the couch, do patrols together helping to keep their minds off their passed away brothers, sleep together, and do other activities together. They even have spent some time in Edges secret library.

Edge has a secret library of books the library would throw out. He's found many of them with old information that no one else seemed to want to read. 

Stretch likes checking out the books with the other as they read them together.

Edge even shows Stretch any new books he gets. 

Stretch turns to glance to Edge as they are currently taking their clothes off to get ready for bed. "Do you mind if I explore your scars a little?" He's spent enough time with the other that he feels confident enough to ask.

"Sure. If you want." Edge agrees so Stretch moves closer. He lets the other gently run his fingers along his upper body. 

Stretch notices one long scar across the others back. "Can I ask what happened with this long one? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." 

"It's okay. You've proven to me that I can trust you." Edge assures him. "I was just starting out in the royal guard. I was on my first ever solo patrol. I was feeling pretty confident. Someone hiding in the bushes silently spotted me. They threw a stick to make a noise so I'd investigate. I did and though I thought I was cautious enough they jumped me from behind. Struck me hard and I blacked out. When I awoke I saw my brother trying to heal me. He had been nearby and had heard something. He came to investigate then killed the one who attacked me. The one that attacked me had high LV though my brother was strong. He then healed me though it ended up scarring. I made my armour thicker and better after that. Even still there are times something happens that allows them to go through. Though most of those covered by my armour are older ones."

"I see." Stretch nods softly. "You know... Blue wanted to be in the royal guard." He glances down sadly only for Edge to turn pulling him into an embrace. He snuggles in closing his eyes. 

"It's okay. We're here for each other now." Edge tells him in which Stretch makes a sound of agreement. 

They have been hanging out in both of their homes, taking turns as to which house they go to though Stretchs is mostly used, for almost a month. They truly enjoy each other's company. They are right now working on getting dinner ready. Stretch is setting the table while Edge is cooking.

Stretch chose to set the table as he could relax after. 

Edge didn't mind making some food for them. 

"Hey, Edge?" Stretch

"Yeah?" Edge pauses and glances back to the other.

"Is it okay if I want to start to call you my..." Stretch pauses suddenly worried that this might cause him to lose the other.

"It's okay. You can tell me anything." Edge informs the other softly. "I won't get mad or judge you. I promise." 

"I want to call you my boyfriend." Stretch admits at this assurance. "I mean we've been kind of doing couple things already. I really like it. If you don't want to then that's okay."

"Stretch." Edge moves over. He reaches out to gently cup the others cheek. "I want the same thing." He expresses in which Stretch looks into his eyes. "I just wasn't sure how to ask you to be my partner."

Stretch leans forward gently clanking their teeth together in a gentle kiss.

Edge pulls Stretch close as he softly leans into their kiss.

Their eyes close softly with the enjoyment of the kiss that they have going on. They kiss for a few moments before pulling away. Their eyes opening half way to look at each other lovingly. 

Edge has to head back to cooking before the food burns though. 

The next day the two head out for their first date.

Edge even took the day off work for it. He wants the whole day to be about them, without having to share it with work. He's wearing a black turtleneck sweater, to hide Reds collar, and his usual black pants. His gloves are off while his boots are still on. He also has his scarf on with the outfit mainly to give to Stretch if he gets cold for some reason. He wanted to look decent and not on duty for their date.

Stretch is wearing an orange zip up hoodie with a black tank top. His brothers scarf tied around the upper part of his left arm. He also has some dark green cargo pants and white sneakers. He changed a little bit to to show he is serious about this date. 

Edge is taking the other to go to a museum. He suggested it due to the two of them enjoying the books in the secret library. 

They make it to said museum where Edge pays the bits to allow them inside. 

Though it wasn't actually too expensive. 

"Where should we start?" Edge glances to Stretch. He feels that the other would have a bit more knowledge on this. He's never gone to a museum due to the environment he grew up in. 

"There's a space show that I really wanted to go see." Stretch informs Edge. "Come on!" He takes the lead holding his boyfriends hand. 

Edge stumbles a little at first before managing to keep up a bit better. He lets the other take him to the space area. 

There is a lot to do here. There's a model rocket to explore, a device that simulates the force of going to outer space, an area about planets, a spaceman photo spot, a child's area that has floor designed like the moon, and many other fun stuff to check out. 

Edge is taken to the entrance where they are allowed inside the black door. He is taken down a hallway that emerges into a round room. He notes the chairs all places around in sections like it's a movie theatre. Though he supposes it technically is. He also spots a large machine that looks like a telescope with a large black ball on it. He glances up to see the curved roof. He lowers his head to look to the other. "Where do you want to sit?" He questions hoping that Stretch will find a seat he likes. He does see other guests in here waiting for things to start. 

Stretch glances around before noticing people choosing edge seats. He spots one that is a bit in the middle by the edge. "There!" He points it out to Edge who nods. He takes him there where they claim the two seats.

"Our show will begin in five minutes." An announcer calls out as an early warning.

"Whew. We made it just in time." Stretch leans back slightly in his seat. "I've heard that this is the sight to see. It's supposed to be amazing!"

"Is it now?" Edge ignores a man and his teenage possible daughter sit down in front of them.

stretch nods. "Mhm. I've heard that it's like you're in space. But on Earth!"

"Hm. That will be interesting." Edge agrees with a soft hum. 

The two discuss what they can do after this is all done until the show starts.

The show begins with the room dimming to darkness. It brightens up when the ceiling above them shines like the night sky. A sky with all the stars. 

Edge finds it the second most beautiful thing he's seen. Hell always pick Stretch first. 

The program talks a little about the stars and how they were named. 

As more and more space information is revealed Edge feels a touch. 

Edge glances to his boyfriend for a brief moment as the other put his hand on his. He responds by turning said hand to hold the others hand. He turns back to the show as it is shown like they are soaring through space past the planets. 

It truly was breathtaking to watch. It felt real. It felt like they were flying through space. 

After a bit the show ends and the room brightens.

Edge and Stretch get up form their seats.

Stretch raises his arms up in the air in a stretch. He doesn't notice the man turn to look at him. He lowers his arms and looks to Edge. 

"That was brilliant." Edge breathes out unable to believe that man has created such a thing. 

"It was." Stretch is smiling wide which Edge finds stunning. "And there was even stuff that I didn't know about!"

The two walk out while discussing it together. They head to check out more space stuff. They are in the rocket.

"Can you imagine if like you died out in a rocket? Like I mean you could dump out the body and send it off. No one would really find it." Stretch inquires as he checks out the interior. 

"Space is very large." Edge agrees. "They could even end up on some planet. Left to rot."

"I know right! And can you imagine the science behind the decomposition of bodies on other planets?"

This is when the man approaches.

Edge turns as does Stretch. "Can we help you?" He questions.

"Why don't you and me go somewhere private?" The man moves closer to Stretch who takes a step back. "Your brother or whatever can handle himself. I'm a very good man."

Edge clenches his teeth and steps between the two. "Back off!" He demands and Stretch comes out to be beside him. 

"This is my boyfriend!" Stretch declares. "And no I will not leave him for anyone! Especially not someone like you!"

"Well if you change your mind here's my number. I'm very amazing. I can make you feel good." The man drops a piece of paper in front of them. He blows a kiss before heading to find his daughter. 

Stretch turns to Edge who is still fuming over this. He taps the other on the shoulder to get him to look. He does a small slitting the throat type motion. 

Edge nods in agreement so the two head out. He notices the man check on his daughter who is checking her weight on the moon. He knows that they can't kill him here. He knows there's too many witnesses. 

They'll have to stalk him until they can get him to a more secluded location. 

"This is so exciting!" Stretch whispers. "Our first tag team death."

"We can always do it again." Edge suggests in a whisper as well. "Well work That our later."

Stretch makes a sound of agreement.

The two check out the fake moon rocks available to touch. They are just close enough to hear the two.

"I want to buy something from the gift shop!" The daughter informs the man. 

"Alright. I'll be out at my car." The man starts walking off swinging his keys while walking.

Stretch and Edge glance to each other before nodding. They head off together following yet keeping their distance from the man. They leave the museum and find the man parked in a far corner.

Perfect.

The man starts to unlock his car when Stretch slams him in the head with a bone. He lets out an 'ouch!' As he falls to the gravel. He turns to look spotting the two who are glaring down at him. "Changed your mind have you?" His joyful nature is soon extinguished as Edge summons a pointed bone.

"Shall we?" Edge offers with space for Stretch to grab ahold as well. He lets him also hold the sharp bone. 

Together they slam it down into the man straight through his heart. 

The man calls out in pain before his body falls limp. His light of life fading from his eyes.

The two let go as the bone vanishes; taking away any trace of being the murder weapon along with it. They hurry away turning down an alley right by the building. The two laugh slightly still feeling the adrenaline from killing where someone might see. 

"We did it!" Stretch is grinning. "Oh man! We did it! I haven't felt like this! Not even my other murders compare!"

"Same here." Edge weals an arm around Stretchs waist pulling him close. He does so as they stop walking. 

"Ooh. Edge." Stretch slightly purrs as he presses the front of their bodies together. "I think I like where this is going."

"You think?" Edge inquires as he wants to make sure Stretch is consenting. He doesn't want to force him into anything.

"Okay, I know." Stretch corrects himself. He snakes one hand up to cup the others cheek, then wraps the other around his boyfriends neck. "Why don't we have a little extra fun? Hm?"

Edge responds by simply kissing him. His tongue quickly licking to ask for entrance.

Stretch opens his mouth allowing for Edges tongue to go inside. He moans softly as Edges tongue maps out his mouth. His own tongue summoning in response to a desire to tangle tongues. His wish is granted as their tongues twine together.

Edge picks Stretch up pushing him against the wall of a building. He doesn't care what building. He is too full of adrenaline from the murder and his lust for Stretch.

Stretch wraps his legs around Edges waist. He pulls the others hips closer silently begging for it.

Edge manages to reach down to undo his pants. His erection comes out as Stretch glances to it.

Stretch moans into the kiss. His magic is quick to summon a dripping wet pussy.

Edge shifts them around while having to break each kiss he's having with the other to do so. He finally gets Stretchs pants low enough that he can comfortably enter him. He feels too impatient to fully undress him. He shoves his cock right into the others pussy.

Stretch tilts his head back with a moan. His eyes closing and his hips tilt forward trying to take all of Edge. He keeps moaning as more and more is shoved inside of him. He is soon taking the full cock of his boyfriend.

"That's it. Good boy." Edge whispers seductively. He smiles more than he already is when he feels Stretch get a shiver of pleasure. "Are you ready?"

"Yes! Fuck me!" 

"As you wish." Edge starts thrusting in and out of Stretch who can't stop moaning at the feeling.

Stretch must admit that it truly feels incredible. He feels like he is truly complete with Edge. Even more so now that he is being taken. Being claimed by the other. He wants the other to cum inside his pussy. Marking him as his own. He doesn't care if there's a chance for pregnancy. He needs Edges seeds inside of himself.

Lucky enough for him that seems to be Edges plan as well.

Stretchs moans get louder when Edge picks up the pace. His fingers dig into his lovers skull. He is holding onto him as he is being pounded into the wall. And loving every second of it. His hips start to twitch a little as he comes close to orgasm. "Damn it." He hisses our with pleasure. "Edge! I'm close!" His head tilting down with his eyes becoming half open. 

"Go ahead babe." Edge encourages in a lustful voice. His eyes stuck on Stretchs face as he wants to see his face when he cums. He chuckles softly before continuing. "Cum for me." 

Stretch cries out Edges name as his spine arches and his eyes shut. His mouth open in a silent scream.

Edge groans as his cock becomes even more wet with that orgasm. That mixed with how lovely Stretch looks to him causes him to tip over the edge. "Oh! Stretch!" He moans as he pumps his seeds into the other who moans softly at the pleasant feeling.

The two take a few moments to recover.

The daughter is heading out to her fathers car. She is carrying a few saviours in a bag. She isn't sure that the car is even on. "Dad?" She moves closer and realizes that no one is in the car. She walks around it and her bag drops to the ground. She stares in pure horror at the dead body of her father. She races over to him falling to her knees at his side. She reaches out hopeful that the other is still alive. She feels his body is a little cold which confirms his death. Her whole body is shaking as she swears revenge upon whoever did this. Her vision seemed like it turned red with rage. Her mother had divorced her father for a drug distributer because she was a druggie. She stayed with the only competent family member she knew. 

Now he is suddenly taken away from her.

She goes into the car retrieving a long large hunting knife. She knows that it is kept in emergencies due to past connections with a druggie. 

Just in case any of the drug dealers who want their money from her mom might try to attack. To damage her mom into paying. Even though she is no longer a part of the family. You can't be too careful with such things though.

She glances around to try to determine where the killer may have gone to. She notes that the killer may have left in a car or had gone to the alley. So she heads over to that alley. She pauses at the entrance where she glances back. "I won't let whoever did this get away." She promises softly before turning to look where she is going. She heads down the alley slightly hunching over. Her movements are a little slow and cautious. She spots the two skeletons who have gotten dressed and now just look like a couple.

They are standing cuddling in the middle of the alleyway. They also are talking so the daughter moves closer in order to hear them.

"And of our first tag team murder?" Stretch inquires. 

"Don't worry. I won't let us get caught." Edge assures him placing a kiss on Stretchs forehead. 

Stretch giggles softly with a blush. 

The daughter isn't even sure they're talking about the same murder. She reasons that they have to die because they could be involved. She needs to make sure that her father can Rest In Peace. She charges which seems to grab Edges attention.

Edge looks to her seeing her come at them with a knife. "Stretch! Look out!" He moves Stretch to the side. His own body starting to follow before he is stabbed in his chest. He can feel pain shoot through his body unlike any he's ever experienced. He knew in that moment that his soul was hit.

"NO!!!" Stretch screams and summons a blaster who tears apart the daughter like a mad dog. He catches the others slumping body. He falls to his knees holding Edge. "Hold on. I can heal you."

"S-Stretch." Edge speaks a little weakly. "You can't. M-My soul..."

Stretchs eyes gain tears in them. "No! No! No! NO! I can't lose you!" He sobs. "Not now."

"I love you." Edge manages to get out.

"I love you too." Stretch responds with one of his tears falling onto Edges cheekbone. He closes his eyes and gives the dusting Edge a final kiss. On his silent command the blaster shoots them allowing them to both dust together. 

The blaster fades as does it's owners life. 

The two lovers dust mix together. All that's left is Stretchs sweater, Blues scarf, Reds collar, and Edges scarf.


End file.
